Sleep Soundly
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: Jack is going to help J.D. get back to sleep. JDCox. Established relationship. oneshot


**Title:** Sleep Soundly  
**Author:** WolfMasterLoki  
**Fandom:** Scrubs  
**Pairing:** JD/Cox  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warnings:** Established relationship, Fluff  
**Summary:** Jack is going to help J.D. get back to sleep.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scrubs  
**A/N: **This is a scene that popped into my head that I thought would be unbelievably cute. I couldn't help but type it up to share.

**Chapter 1**

J.D. sighed and attempted to roll into a comfortable position on the couch. He wasn't sure how he was going to get to sleep now. The couch only had a couple tiny throw pillows and an afghan thrown over it. After his fight with Perry, he was too stubborn to cave in and admit he was cold and uncomfortable. He refused to beg to sleep in the bed.

The fight wasn't something uncommon. They had a limited amount of things that they fought about. J.D. liked to call them the Big D's. Drinking. Doctoring. Displays of affection. This time it happened to be the first D.

It started with Jordan going to another town for some conference or other. It was a rare opportunity for them to have Jack for the whole week. J.D. had wanted less drinking around the impressionable boy. Perry had disagreed. So after Jack went to bed, they had a whispering-yell argument to keep from waking him. J.D. stormed off before realizing he lived in the apartment so he had nowhere to go. Also that he hadn't grabbed a blanket or pillow first, so he was stuck with no cover.

He stretched out and heard a distinct pop in his back. 'Now I'm going to have back problems like Perry. How romantic is it to throw out your back with your boyfriend?'

"Janice?"

J.D. started at the name. He wondered briefly why Perry's voice was several octaves higher and a few feet lower to the ground. Glancing over he realized it was Jack that was talking to him. He figured that the boy's father had taught him to say that. 'Especially since Jordan probably would have thought of something meaner. Like Houseboy or Lunchmeat.'

"Hey Jackie-boy. What're you doing still up?"

"What're you doing still up?" Jack giggled.

J.D. smiled at Jack's forwardness. He sat up and opened his arms allowing Jack to climb onto his lap. 'Now do I go with the harsh truth or a comforting lie. I guess honesty is the best policy.' "I just can't seem to sleep." 'Lying to a kid. Shame on you.'

"Can't Perry help you sleep." Jack looked up at him. "He always helped before."

J.D. blushed a little. He coughed to try and hide his embarrassment. The phrase 'helping him sleep' was a G-rated version of 'I'm going to screw Newbie unconscious.' Obviously, not an option right now.

"Well. Perry is still sleeping and I don't want to wake him." 'You're now weaving a web of lies J.D. Shame on you again.' J.D. quietly told his subconscious to shove it.

Jack scrunched up his face in an attempt at a deep thought look. Than he quickly slid off of his perch on J.D.'s lap. He took the man's hand in his own and tugged. "Come on."

J.D. stood up and followed the boy's insistent tugging. He quickly grabbed the afghan as an afterthought. He was pulled into Jack's room before he was let go. Jack waded through his toys and dug up an extra pillow to throw on his bed. He returned to J.D. and tugged on his arm again.

"You lay down. It's time for bed." Jack gave an impressive commanding voice for such a little kid. J.D. gave the bed a questionable look. It was a kid sized bed. In the shape of a red race car. Jack pushed him a little in the back of his legs. "Lay down."

He attempted to lay on the bed as best he could. Of course his legs hung off the edge and his feet rested on the floor. J.D. propped himself up on the pillows and draped the afghan over his middle.

Jack seemed satisfied that he was listened to. He quickly grabbed a small book from the side table and climbed in the bed. He settled himself in the crook of J.D.'s arm. The boy showed him the cover. It was a beaten up copy of Green Eggs and Ham. J.D. figured that Jack thought that the tactic he used to put protesting five year olds to sleep should work on him too. 'I hope he falls asleep quick or my back really will break from lying down like this.'

Jack started reading. Despite the uncomfortable position and Jack's stumbling over certain words, J.D. was getting sleepy. He actually dozed off as the boy was getting to the middle of the story.

J.D. jerked slightly in confusion. Something woke him up. Or someone. He realized a pair of strong arms were holding him up. His legs were draped around the someone's waist. His arms around the shoulders.

"Now Newbie. When I told you that you should hang out with someone your own age. You shouldn't insult my son's intelligence by hanging out with him. Because he cle-he-arly is much smarter than you."

J.D. grinned and tightened his hold around Perry. Just in case the larger man decided he could walk on his own. He saw Jack as he was carried out. The boy was tucked back into the bed sound asleep. The book was lying open next to his hand.

'I wonder if Jack will read me another story the next time I can't sleep.'


End file.
